Oral Biology is a dynamic and interesting field for biomedical research. The oral cavity can serve as a key modulator for systemic health. The main reason why I chose this field is because it is a multidisciplinary field that incorporates cellular and molecular biology, chemistry, and physics. I believe that the multidisciplinary aspect has so far exposed me to different viewpoints and approaches to solve problems in research. The Oral Biology program at UNC at Chapel Hill is further divided into three branches which are Extracellular Matrices, Host Pathogenesis, and Neuroscience. Each student is exposed to research in all three branches of the program and is allowed to choose in which branch would they like to do a thesis project. The specific area of interest to me is host pathogenesis. I have not chosen a lab at the moment to do a thesis project, however all of the my laboratory rotations have been in labs specified under the host pathogens branch of the Oral Biology program. [unreadable] [unreadable]